pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG013: All Things Bright and Beautifly!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Seeing a dome, Max sees on his PokéNav they are close to Rustboro City. Ash is hyped he is in Rustboro City, but Max corrects him they are still distant from Rustboro City. Ash and the group are nearly at Rustboro City when two Coordinators, Chaz and Janet, stop them and tell them about Pokémon Contests. Meanwhile, Jessie renews her Contest Pass and Ash, May and Brock get Passes also. Then, Chaz helps Ash to teach Iron Tail to Pikachu, while May becomes more interested in Pokémon Contests. Things are getting really tough when Chaz and Janet battle each other to the finals. Who will be named the winner and will Ash's Pikachu master Iron Tail? Episode Plot The heroes arrives to Rustboro Hall, to which Ash mistakes that they are in Rustboro City, but Max corrects him that they are near it. Max explains this is where a Pokémon Contest is held, and as May wonders what it is, she gets startled by a Pokémon and falls down, who flew on her face. The Pokémon is a Beautifly; Ash comments May just made a new friend, whom May tries to shake off. A woman and a man come, but Brock makes his flirting gesture to the woman, though the Beautifly scolds him by going on his head. The woman is displeased about Beautifly's behavior. Max remarks the couple must be preparing for the Pokémon Contest. The woman confirms this, but admits some of Beautifly's attacks went wrong - as did the man's Venomoth, whose attacks were too powerful. The couple introduces themselves as Janet and Chaz. Ash does not understand why a powerful attack would fail. Chaz explains, in a Contest, the power of the attacks does not matter; Janet explains that in a Pokémon Contest, Pokémon have to impress the audience with beautiful moves. May heard of these Contests, where the participant of the Contest, called Coordinator, can win a ribbon. Janet confirms this and shows two ribbons in her case. May is astounded, but Max reminds her she needs to be good with her Pokémon first. Seeing it is interesting, the heroes decide to participate in the Contest. Inside, Jessie shows the receptionist her Contest Pass, since she wants to participate. The receptionist replies Jessie's Contest Pass has expired, but could renew it, pleasing Jessie. Once the heroes came to the receptionist, she replies there are no more places to participate. Still, the receptionist gives them the passes to watch the show. The Beautifly arrives to May's head, making her annoyed. Max advises May should be Janet's assistant. May considers that silly, but Janet approves. Brock notices Chaz is giving Venomoth the Pokéblocks to improve its skill. Brock recalls they are made by mixing berries. Janet admits she also gives some to her Beautifly, making Max remark Beautifly's wings are beautiful. Beautifly flies around Max, while Janet and Chaz thank Max for complimenting their Pokémon, for it shows how much training the Pokémon had received. Chaz asks if they are going to Rustboro City for the Gym battle, to which May and Ash agree. However, Chaz mentions that the Gym Leader focuses on Rock-type Pokémon. Max sees this is a great problem for May, who only has Torchic, a fire-type Pokémon. Chaz offers to teach Ash to teach Pikachu a move, useful for the upcoming battle. May decides not to participate, claiming she has more important things to do, surprising Max. Chaz sends out his Sentret, telling Ash Pikachu would learn Iron Tail. Chaz orders Sentret to use Iron Tail on the rock nearby. The rock is crushed, so Ash and Pikachu start training, to strengthen Pikachu's tail. Meanwhile, Jessie studies the book on stylish Pokémon attacks, stating that if she wins, that she will have her fan club, which makes more Team Rocket members to be recruited. Max, Brock, May and Janet watch the start of the Contest, where the announcer presents Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy and Raoul Contesta, the judges of the Pokémon Contest. The announcer shows a ribbon, which the winners of the Contest can win; with five ribbons collected, one can participate in the Grand Festival. Janet explains the Pokémon's first entry should impress the judges and with enough marvelous attacks, the judges can evaluate how good the Pokémon and Coordinator were. This impresses May, seeing how awesome Pokémon can be. Ash and Pikachu practice more, with Taillow hitting the tree so that apples drop for Pikachu to deflect with his tail. Treecko launches his twig towards Pikachu, who deflects it with its tail. Pikachu's tail starts glowing, pleasing Ash about these results. Ash sees the Contest had started, with Chaz's Venomoth using Psychic to make things levitate. Chaz's Venomoth gets 29.5 points, making Ash displeased he couldn't arrive in time to see the performance. Janet approaches the stage with May and Max; Janet sends her Beautifly out and orders to use Flash. Max and May throw plates, for Beautifly to destroy them with String Shot. Janet orders to use Hidden Power. Janet's Beautifly gets a perfect score of 30 points. It is Jessica (aka Jessie)'s turn, who sends Seviper. Jessica orders it to use Sacred Fire, to which Seviper is very confused, since it does not know the move. Jessica orders the Seviper to use Water Pulse, Blaze Kick, but it just shakes its head. This shocks Jessie, who wonders if Seviper can use Luster Purge, Psywave or Dragon Claw, but Seviper is even more embarrassed. This embarrasses the judges and angers the audience. Per Meowth's advice, Seviper uses Poison Tail but Seviper strikes Jessica, blasting her away. Jessica's Seviper gets no points. The heroes wonder how can someone be so bad. The leaderboard is shown, with four finalists - Chaz, Janet and two unknown trainers. Chaz and Janet vouch for each other, towards the victory. While Seviper and Jessie cry for the loss, Meowth has a new plan to steal all Pokémon from the contest. Jessie happily agrees as if it was her own plan. Janet and Chaz enter the finals, so they need to impress the audience within five minutes. Venomoth uses Stun Spore, while Beautifly uses gusts the spores away. Both finalists lost points, though Janet lost less as her Beautifly defended itself from the attack, allowing more points to be deduced from Venomoth. Beautifly uses Hidden Power, and despite Chaz ordered to fly off, Venomoth got hit with the attack. Venomoth uses Psybeam, hitting the Beautifly. Beautifly uses Morning Sun, healing itself This amazed the audience, especially May, who wishes to participate in the Contests. The both Pokémon charge - Venomoth using Psybeam and Beautifly Hidden Power, creating a collision. Beautifly uses Flash and Venomoth strikes with Confusion. After the attacks, the scoreboard shows the victory goes to Janet and Beautifly. Janet and Chaz congratulate each other, but Jessie and James appear. James gives Janet a bunch of flowers, but smoke starts coming out of the flowers. James and Jessie take their disguises off, with Venomoth and Beautifly being captured in the nets. Jessie brings her Seviper out, though Ash orders his Pikachu to use Iron Tail to attack. However, Pikachu fails to do so, since Pikachu did not master the attack. May brings her Torchic to the fight, tackling the Seviper and using Ember to set Venomoth and Beautifly free. Both Venomoth and Beautifly use Gust to send Team Rocket away. Janet shows her ribbon, with May promising to enter a contest on her own. Max reminds her she should first be training for her Gym Battle. Ash promises to master Pikachu's Iron Tail, while May holds Janet's ribbon up. Quotes :"I'm Ash." - Ash :"My name is May." - May :"And I am Max." - Max :"And I'm Brock, your future boyfriend!" - Brock Debuts Character *Chaz *Janet *Raoul Contesta *Mr. Sukizo Item *Ribbon *Contest Pass *PokéBlock Move Morning Sun Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Magcargo *This is the first time that PokéBlocks appear in the anime. *Although a Hoenn Pokémon Contest is held, Vivian isn't the announcer. Mistakes *In one of the scene's Janet's Beautifly's red spots, at the tops of its wings, are yellow. *When Beautifly and Venomoth attacked, Janet and Chaz had the points equal at the beginning of the battle. Dub differences Though a Jynx was present in the Japanese version, it was cut out in the American version because of the blackface. Since then, Jynx's face in the anime appears to be purple. Gallery A Beautifly flies on top of May's head AG013 2.jpg May tries to shake off Beautifly AG013 3.jpg Beautifly scolds Brock for flirting AG013 4.jpg Janet and Chaz show their ribbons AG013 5.jpg Jessie starts arguing with the receptionist AG013 6.jpg Chaz shows Brock some Poké Blocks AG013 7.jpg Sentret smashes the rock, using Iron Tail AG013 8.jpg Ash and Pikachu train AG013 9.jpg Team Rocket imagines being the high-commanders AG013 10.jpg Pikachu starts learning to use Iron Tail AG013 11.jpg Beautifly uses Flash AG013 12.jpg Janet and Beautifly receive a perfect score AG013 13.jpg Seviper is too embarrassed, since Jessie orders moves it cannot execute AG013 14.jpg Beautifly gusts Stun Spore away AG013 15.jpg Beautifly uses Morning Sun AG013 16.jpg Venomoth and Beautifly have a stand-off AG013 17.jpg Venomoth and Beautifly have been captured AG013 18.jpg Ash facepalms, seeing Pikachu has not mastered Iron Tail AG013 19.jpg Beautifly and Venomoth are freed AG013 20.jpg May imagines being a Coordinator }} Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes